


5x09: Crazy

by nightbirdrises



Series: S5 Reaction Drabbles [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine catch each other up on Lima/New York craziness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x09: Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [[x]](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/post/77873929338)

"Blaine Devon Anderson, you answer your phone before I—"

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god. Where have you been?" Kurt asks, slightly frantic.

"I  _do_  go to class, sweetheart,” Blaine says gently. “Given the number of calls you’ve made to me in the past few days, it would seem that you don’t.”

"Now isn’t the time for questions about my schedule," Kurt snaps. "Rachel and Santana are breaking up."

"What? I didn’t know they were a thing. What happened to Dani?"

Kurt pauses, taken aback. He hasn’t seen Dani except during a few Pamela Lansbury rehearsals, and he takes a moment to wonder — but there are more important things at stake right now. Namely, the relationship between his two very talented, occasionally bitchy friends.

"No, not that kind of break-up. Work with me, Blaine."

"Okay, so what’s going on?"

"Santana auditioned to be Rachel’s understudy in Funny Girl and got the part—" Blaine whistles low, and Kurt nods even though they can’t see each other. "Right? You can’t believe the tension in this place right now."

"But you think they’re breaking up, as friends?"

"I haven’t seen them this pissed at each other since high school. They’re back to nastily insulting each other and  _meaning_  it.”

"Oh, no. Look, hang on, I just got home so I’m gonna get on Skype."

"Alright, but hurry."

Kurt hangs up and rushes to his room, opening his laptop and thanking every god that he doesn’t believe in that it’s willing to load quickly today. As it turns out, Blaine’s beaten him to the punch; he’s online when Skype loads, and Kurt starts a video call.

"Before you say anything, I have something to tell you," Blaine says as soon as his face appears. "Does your shirt have little dogs on it? That’s adorable."

"Focus."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, Tina pushed Artie off of his wheelchair."

"Is she insane? Wait, yes she is."

"Kurt, you told me you were over that whole situation."

"I am… not. But keep talking."

"Well, they’re tied for valedictorian  _and_  they’re both being pitted against each other for a solo at Nationals. It was obviously an accident, but it’s so weird, they’re usually really good friends.”

"In other words, we both have chaos among us."

"Well, yeah. We should both try to do something about it."

Kurt scoffs. “I might actually get slapped. Twice. Once by each of them.”

"They’re your friends, they might listen. I’ll do it too, though the valedictorian is being picked tomorrow after they give their speeches to a panel of judges, so I don’t know if I’ll have time…"

"I just can’t believe them," Kurt groans. "Rachel thinks she’s entitled to the part and everything to do with it—"

"It’s always been her dream—"

"And Santana is the last person to be civil in her response, and she said something about how she’ll always be better than Rachel."

"That’s uncalled for."

"Exactly. But there’s no reason she shouldn’t have the part. On the other hand, it is Rachel’s dream and she’s stepping too close to that bubble Rachel’s in."

"Still, try to talk to them. Maybe you can at least get them to be civil even if they won’t totally get along right now."

"Maybe." Kurt sighs. "I’m sorry I keep calling you like this. I must sound crazy."

"You’re never crazy." Kurt raises an eyebrow and Blaine smiles a little. "Okay, sometimes you’re a little bit out-there. But I love you because of it."

"My crazy  _is_  pretty entertaining.”

"Speaking of your calls, any updates on what you called me about this morning?"

"Oh! Yes, actually. I think I’m succeeding in making Starchild think I’m his friend."

"Elliott."

"Whatever. We went to a guitar shop in place of rehearsal today—"

"Whoa, stop right there." Blaine leans into the camera, clearly intrigued and confused at the same time. "Guitar shop?"

"He wants me to get a guitar and let him teach me how to play it," Kurt says quickly, waving it off. "Friend stuff. Anyway, he initiated a spontaneous duet."

"A man after my own heart." Kurt rolls his eyes.

"And it… well, it was fun."

"What was the song?"

"Uh, I Believe In A Thing Called Love, by The Darkness?" Blaine’s eyes go wide and he leans back again. "I have to say, it’s not my usual style, but—"

"Kurt, that’s… isn’t that the one like…" Blaine pauses, and sing-speaks, " _Touching you, touching me_ … like that?”

"Yeah, that’s the one."

"That’s a rock song. Not just that, but a  _rock_  song. With heavy guitar and everything.”

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you can get the tape from the store’s security cameras," Blaine says, awed, and Kurt laughs.

"If you’re like this just knowing what song it was, I better not mention anything about the stripper pole…" He lets his voice dip low at the end and trails off with a smirk, and it has exactly the effect he’d been looking for.

"Oh my god, Kurt," Blaine says, just above a whisper. "That’s it, you’re not allowed to leave the loft until I move in."

"Oh, so you  _don’t_  want me to get Elliott to take me there again so he can take a picture of me on the pole? Because I thought that would be a lovely, romantic thing to send to you, but if I can’t leave, I guess that’s that.”

"You’re killing me, sweetheart."

"I love you, too. Look, I’m really sorry, but I’m starving. Can I leave you with a promise of Skype sex later?"

"Yes, but I can’t promise I’ll leave myself alone in the meantime," Blaine says, suddenly coy, eyes dark even on the grainy screen. Kurt bites his lip and crosses his legs, aware of heat rushing to his face as well as far south of it.

"Oh, what the hell. Pants off, honey." Blaine grins, bright and in complete contrast to what they’re about to do. But Kurt loves that smile, loves that entire man and can’t wait until they’re finally together for good.

“‘Pants off’ may be my two favorite words right now.”

Kurt takes a moment to just look at his fiancé — maybe things are a little crazy on both ends, and maybe he himself is a little crazy too, but loving Blaine? As simple and sensible as breathing.


End file.
